1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boot environments and more particularly relates to quiescing a boot environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers typically include a least one processor and memory. However, computers also include components, such as a hard disk controller, a network adapter, and the like. Each component may include a component processor and a component memory. The component memory may store one or more computer readable programs such as firmware. The component processor may execute the firmware.
It may be desirable to update the firmware in a component memory after a computer has been shipped to a customer. Unfortunately, components typically include a single component memory. As a result, the component may not be used while updating the component memory. This makes it difficult to update component memories as one of the many other computer readable programs executing on a computer processor may inadvertently access component while the component memory is being updated.